The Chronicles of Narnia Rewritten : The Six
by NarnianRoyalFamily
Summary: The Chronicles of Narnia Rewritten, takes place in LWW. What if five Pevensies and their best friend went to Narnia? First Book in the Chronicles of Narnia Rewritten series. Follows an incredibly close plot to The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe.
1. The Children

**The Six**

**Hi everybody I'm M, this is a rewritten version of LWW, but with a few extra characters that I came up with myself. This whole story will be written in the view of a Pevensie or in the third person. This is based mainly off of the movie version of LWW. This will most likely turn into a series, with a story written for the Golden Age, Prince Caspian, the Dawn Treader, and after the Dawn Treader. I'm writing this story mainly for myself, so please no hate comments, but constructive criticism will be gladly appreciated.**

**Info about Characters (during LWW)**

**Pictures of characters and other Narnia updates can be found on my instagram NarnianRoyalFamily**

**Emily-Marie Pevensie - 15 - Looks like Kenna (Caitlin Stasey) from Reign**

**Emily is Peter's twin and was born 7 minutes earlier than him, she is a free spirit who doesn't like to be controlled within reason**

**Peter Pevensie - 15 - Looks like Peter (William Moseley) from Narnia**

**Peter is Emily's twin, and although he is 7 minutes younger than her he is still her "big brother"**

**Jackson Treg - 15 - Looks like Bash (Torrance Coombs) from Reign**

**Jackson in the son of the Pevensie children's mother's best friend Jane, he grew up as a next door neighbor to the Pevensie's, he is Peter's best friend, Jackson and Emily are in a relationship but none of the other children know**

**Susan Pevensie - 14 - Looks like Susan (Anna Popplewell) from Narnia**

**Susan is the most responsible and logical of the Pevensie children**

**Edmund Pevensie - 12 - Looks like Edmund (Skandar Keynes) from Narnia**

**Edmund is rebellious and strong willed, but like most twelve year olds doesn't always understand the severity of his actions**

**Lucy Pevensie - 9 - Looks like Lucy (Georgie Henley) from Narnia**

**Lucy is the most innocent of the Pevensie children, she is hurt easily but has a fiery temper that shines through when she wants it to**

**And now on to the real story**

THE SIX

Emily's POV

I rub the minty green gem in my hand, it's cool surface calms me down. The gem was in the box father had carved for me before he went to war, that time feels so long ago. In the box were a few of my favorite things, an Irish blessing coin given to me by Father, Mothers pearl necklace, the one she wore in her wedding, she had given it to me on Peter and I's 15th birthday. There was also the key to Jackson's house, I still haven't told Peter about me and Jack, I promise I'll tell him one day. For now I will let him rest, I forgot how peaceful he looks when he is asleep.

I don't remember much about the air raid, one moment I'm answering the door to a frightened Jack and his mother Jane telling me there is an air raid coming, then I'm running with Lucy to the bomb shelter. I remember Ed turning back and Pete chasing after him, then they're thrown into the shelter with a broken picture of dad.

I don't remember much about my childhood, but I do remember Peter, Susan, and I playing with dad in the backyard. Dad and Peter would through a ball around, and whenever it would come near me or Susan we would scream. It was hard for the three of us when dad left, I remember Susan in the school restroom, crying her heart out when he left. Ed retreated into himself, he rarely talks to us now. Which is almost amusing, Peter and I used to beg him to be quiet. And Lucy well Lucy has become clingy, holding someone's hand wherever she goes.

Then we were walking into the train station. Peter was distracted staring at a group of soldiers walking by, I look to where he was looking and realize why. A man was walking by, he was probably 10 years older than Pete and I, but he looked exactly like dad did when we were young. I look over my shoulder to see A silent tear fall down Susan cheek. She saw him too, only now do I realize how glad I am that Ed and Lu didn't know dad when he was that age.

"You need to keep this on, darling. All right? You warm enough? Good girl." Mum said to Lu as she buttoned up Lucy's coat. Then she turned to Ed to help tie on his identification tag.

"If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go." Edmund says. I rolled my eyes at the thought, but before I could say anything there went Peter with his mouth.

"If Dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go."

"You will listen to your brother, won't you, Edmund?" I heard Mother say, though I was not truly listening.

" Promise me the two of you will look after the others." Mother said to catch my attention.

" We will, Mum." I said mindlessly as I watched Jane hug Jackson while she cries, she was letting go of her last child, never knowing if she would see him again, I can't imagine how hard that would be.

"Susan. Be a big girl." Susan nodded and wiped a silent tear from her cheek

"Alright. Off you go." We each hugged Mother before we leave to board the train.

Now we are sitting here on the train in silence, I look down at the gem in one hand and the box in the other, and so I take my golden clip out of my hair and set it along with the gem in the box next to the key, coin, and pearl necklace. Lucy is sitting on my left by the window of the train, she fell asleep minutes after we got settled on the train. I'm relieved she finally fell asleep, I can tell she has been having nightmares. The past two nights in finchley have been tough, and I know she misses dad.

When we got the all clear to come out of the bomb shelter we found part of the house destroyed, luckily we had bags with everything we would need. We decided to search through the remains of the house for anything salvageable, as we did so Lucy found her stuffed teddy, she had dropped it on the porch while we were running to the bomb shelter. Within a second of finding it she ran to Pete and for the first time in years held her arms up to be held. Peter held her for nearly thirty minutes while she cried. Susan, Mother, and I went through the house and packed up anything that was saveable. Ed being Ed ignored everything Mother and I asked him to do, we gave up after about an hour of asking him to help clean out the cupboard. Once everything was packed we started moving it all over to Jane and Jackson's house, we were all lucky that their house was perfectly fine. Lucy, Susan, and I moved into a room across the hall from Jack's. Pete and Ed moved into the room next door to us, and Mother moved into the room across from them. We found ourselves quite lucky that the Treg's had such a large house. All three of Jackson's older brothers had moved out and gone to war and his two older sister had both gotten married last year.

Before we left for the train station mother told us we were going to her father's cousin's house, she had spent summer there as a child and knew that he and his housekeeper would take good care of us. Lucy cried when Mum told us that she was not coming with us, she said that because of the evacuation procedures they were not allowing adults to evacuate until all children had left. She said that she probably won't evacuate at all, as all of the letters Father sends us hint that the war will end very soon.

I look up from my thoughts to see Peter staring at me, our eyes meet for merely a second and we understand everything the other is thinking. I suppose it has always been that way between the two of us, almost a twin telepathy thing. He is angry, not at anyone in particular, though for a second I think he saw through the wall I put up when I think of Jackson, but that fear quickly passes. He is angry at the world for being so harsh on his family. That is something I will always admire about him, though he is a few minutes younger than I, seven to be exact, he will always be my protector. And I will always be the person he confides in, even if I don't always confide in him.

Then I look over at Jackson, though I try to play it off as if I'm simply staring into space. Peter would kill Jackson if he knew that we were, though I'm not even sure what we are. I simply know that we are something different. Jackson is reading a newspaper, or at least he is trying too. I can tell that he is worried, most likely about his mother, she kind of went insane when her older sons went off to war. Jackson was really all she had, her husband had died early on in the war, he was one of the first to be drafted in our hometown. He had previous military experience and was extremely athletic, it was a blessing in a curse.

All of a sudden the train stops, I look up and realize we are some of the only children left on the train. Yet none of us stir when they announce the station. That is until Susan begins to stir and pack everything up to get off of the train, we all follow her lead and step of the train. As the train pulls away I look around.

"Great, we are in the middle of Nowhere, without an any direction as too where to go, or who we are supposed to meet." I say, though the look Susan shoots meet makes me immediately regret saying it.

We all head down the steps to road, right as we get there a car pull by. Lucy and Edmund try to wave it down, but have no luck. Lucy looks at me and I can tell she is on the verge of tears, I grab her and a give it three quick squeezes.

"Perhaps, we were incorrectly labeled." Says Edmund, as he checks his identification tag. Susan looks at hers as well before saying.

"The Professor knew we were coming."

Jackson the turns and we all see and older women, most likely a few years older our own Mother. Driving a horse pulled cart down the dirt road. She stops in front of us and looks down in a judging tone.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter questions, before turning to look me in the eyes. We share the same thought, what have we gotten ourselves into?

"I'm afraid so. Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" She replies. We pile into the back of the cart, luckily there are benches to sit on. Though Susan, being afraid of heights trembles slightly as we first pull away from the station.

Lucy and Mrs. Macready strike up a conversation, Edmund stares off into space. The rest of us, all sit in silence, glancing at each other uncomfortably. We arrive and start to attempt to unload the cart. Jackson gets off and starts to unload the cart, Peter gets out to to help, then Susan, the Edmund, I help hold Lucy's hand as she attempts to climb out. But Peter grabs her by the waist and spins her around while she laughs. As I attempt to climb down, I clumsily misplace my foot and fall back. Thinking I was going to fall flat on my back I let out a desperate scream, only to find myself in Jackson's arms. I look up to see his face, then down as I notice exactly where his hand is, he knows exactly what I'm thinking. Then as I look over to see Peter, whose eyes are wide, I feel my bum (which previously had a hand on it) hit the hard dirt with a thud.

"Thanks a lot Jackson" I say sarcastically, as he helps me up. I brush my skirt off, pick up my suitcase, and grab Lucy's hand. Then we all begin to walk up a beautiful grass hill into the great mansion owned by the Professor.


	2. The Wardrobe

**The Six**

**Thank you everyone who has read this story so far, and to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! You are all amazing and I am super excited about this chapter, just a little warning there is a make out scene in this chapter so if you don't like mushy gushy stuff you should probably just skim through this chapter. Love you all !**

**XOXO,**

**M**

**Pictures of characters and other Narnia updates can be found on my instagram NarnianRoyalFamily**

The Six

Emily's POV

As we walk through the house Mrs. Macready tells us the house rules, how we can go here and can't go there. But I pay no attention as I suck in the magnificent home, it's beauty is unparalleled to anything I have ever scene. I almost wish that I could stay here forever, but I suppose that would only mean war was still going on.

I take it upon myself to observe each of my siblings and their reactions to the home. Peter is zoned out looking at a painting of a great lion standing with four people, two adults two children, surrounding an apple tree. Which I suppose is an odd painting, granted this entire house is odd in the most beautiful way. Susan is paying close attention to the rules Mrs. Macready is spitting out every other second. I can her making a mental list in her head so that she may be able to remind any of us if we step out of line.

I stop observing my siblings for one moment when out of the corner of my eye I see a pedestal with a statue of a Centaur on it, I reach out to touch it and feel a spark l just as Mrs. Macready shouts,

"No touching of the historical artifacts,"

I jump back confused, but quickly brush off the fact that she said historical artifacts, and that by simply touching a statue I could create such electricity. I return to the thought of my siblings as Lucy grabs my hand a gives it three quick squeezes, meaning I love you. I return the favor before looking down into Lucy's eyes and realize the hand gesture was more to reassure herself everything was going to be ok then to reassure me. As we follow Mrs. Macready, Peter, Susan, and Edmund up to our rooms I feel a hand on the small of my back and look over my shoulder to see Jackson give me a quick nod before walking up the stairs.

That Night

Emily's POV

Susan, Lucy, and I unpack our things into a large chest at the end of each our our beds. As we do so Lucy runs out of the room and down the hall and comes back pulling Peter and Jackson by their hands and Edmund following her. She then proceeds to beg us to move the beds together so that we can have a "giant" sleepover. Peter and Jackson comply with her request only after she gives them the large puppy dog eyes I have seen in a very long time. Her idea beings to excite all of us, well all of us except Edmund. We begin to sneak pillows and blankets across the hall from the boys room and create a giant pillow fort.

As all of my siblings were distracted Jackson grabs my hand and pulls me into a spare room. The moment we walk in a shiver runs down my back and I gain a eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach, I turn around to see a giant wardrobe with a tarp laying on the floor next to it.

Before I can say anything Jackson comments, "You know where would be a great place to hide from your siblings, that wardrobe."

And so I take off running to the door, I am a few inches away from being able to open it when Jackson grabs me by the waist from behind. He spins me around before setting me down a kissing me right behind my ear. And before I know it he opens the wardrobe door and pulls me inside, we being to kiss with a passion we have never had the luxury to experience before. He picks me up and walks to the back of the wardrobe where he expects to find a wooden wall, he sets me down and thinks he is pushing me up against the backing. Instead I feel a sharp prick on my back and turn around to see a beautiful forest covered in snow.

Behind me I hear him say, "I've never seen anything this beautiful."

"Your right there is nothing this beautiful in the world," I say as I turn around to look at him, "we should go explore."

"Ok, but only for a few minutes. We have to get back before your siblings realize we are gone."

We begin to walk through the forest and continue on until we find a lamppost sitting in the middle of a clearing.

"We should probably be getting back," I say, "but perhaps we will have a chance to come back tomorrow." And with that we walk back to the back of the wardrobe hand in hand. As we exit I see the tarp on the ground next to the wardrobe.

"Maybe we should cover the wardrobe so that my siblings don't find it, I would love to have it all to ourselves."

We quickly cover the wardrobe and head back to the girls room where we find Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy having a pillow fight. I jump in and grab a pillow to fling at Edmund, which is of course received with an angry glare. We finish the fight in which Peter and Lucy come out victorious after teaming up to ambush me. Then we all settle down and fall into a deep sleep.


	3. The Faun

**Hello everybody, I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been moving from book series to book series and I am finally back. Thank you so much for being supportive of me thus far, i hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**XOXO,**

**M**

**Pictures of characters and other Narnia updates can be found on my instagram NarnianRoyalFamily**

The Six

Emily's POV

I wake early in the morning to find a heavy weight on my lower back, and so I turn my head over my shoulder to see Jack's arm snaked around my waist. I twist over and stretch my arms above me, before giving Jack a small peck on the cheek waking him from a drowsy sleep. "Good Morning Handsome." I whisper ensuring not to wake the others.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He whispers back, "How about you and I sneak off to that wardrobe in the spare room for a minute or two."

"As much as I would like to do so, you and I both know that Pete is an early riser. He'll be up any minute now, and we can't risk being caught by him. Not right now."

"Fine then, perhaps we should wake your siblings for breakfast then."

"Perfect," I say, before turning back over and shaking Lucy awake. "Come on Lu, lets go get breakfast." Immediately she pops her head up, wide awake, and obviously hungry. She runs around, waking the rest, extremely eager to get downstairs and go to breakfast.

We all head downstairs, still in our sleep clothes, and eat breakfast. Our conversations during which very all over the place, but most excitingly to Lucy the promise to explore the house. After we have all eaten and gone upstairs to change into day clothes we head to the back sitting room to prepare to go outside and explore. Unfortunately, by the time we are all ready the London rain began pouring down. So we sit in said sitting room and listen to Susan as she quizzes us on our knowledge of the dictionary. I sit rubbing my gem in my hand, trying desperately to zone out of the current game.

"Ga-stro-vas-cul-ar" Susan said

Peter didn't answer.

"Come on Peter, gastrovascular" she said

"is it Latin?" He asked

"Yes" she responded

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund asked

I stifled a giggle. As Susan slams the dictionary shut.

"We could play hide and seek!" Lucy suggests

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter says, sarcastically

"Come on Peter, for Lu!" I ask

Lucy gave him her infamous puppy eyes and he finally gave in. He smiled.

"One... two... three..." he started

"What?" Edmund said as he got up from his place and ran off to find a place to hide

I grabbed Lucy's hand and ran off with her as Susan went the opposite direction.

"You'll hide with me, right?" She said as we continued to try to find a hiding spot.

"Do you even have to ask?" I asked her as we both giggled.

We found a curtain and went to hide behind it, but Edmund ran towards it.

"I was here first!" He said to us, Ed and his attitude have been getting bad recently. But I know that he is struggling being here without Dad. So I grab Lucy's hand once again, I look over my shoulder to see Jack giving me a nod and following us closely. I squeeze Lu's hand three times and lead her to the room containing the wardrobe. As we sneak into the wardrobe and click the door shut behind us I peered through the dark and see Lucy stepping backwards slowly, before startedly pricking her hand on a pine branch and turning to see the snow covered forest in awe.

"Isn't this beautiful Lucy?" Jackson whispers in her ear, "we found it last night and were hopeful to bring you here."

"It is beautiful, can we go explore? Pretty please?" She replies, giving us both her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we can go explore, but not for too long, we will have to be found by Peter eventually." I say, as I take her hand and lead her through the path of trees in front of us. As we walk we come to a clearing in the forest, with a peculiarly placed lampost in the middle of it. Lucy drops my hand and walks up to the lampost. As she reaches out to touch the iron pole, I hear the shuffling of feet. I quickly grab Jacks arm and as I reach for Lu I heard her scream. The next thing I know a half goat, half man is hiding behind a tree and Lucy is peering around the lampost.

I slowly walked towards one of his packages and pick it up. He cautiously walks out from behind the tree.

"Were you hiding from us?" I asked

"Umm... n-no I... I just... didn't want to scare you" he says, reaching out to tentatively grab the package from my hand.

Lucy walked towards me and grabs my hand.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you" Lucy asked

"Why, I'm a faun. What are you? Some kind of beardless dwarfs?"

We're not dwarves, we're people! And actually, I'm the tallest in my class" She said

I giggled slightly at the last comment.

"But you're saying... you're daughters of Eve, and he is a son of Adam?" He asks

"Well, our mum's name is Helen..." Lucy replies

"Yes, but you are, in fact... human" he said

"Of course..." I responded

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and-" she started

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" He asked

"Narnia? What's that?" I asked

"My dears, you're in it! Everything from the lamp post, all the way to the castle Cair Paravel on the eastern ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia!" He said

"This must be an awfully big wardrobe" I say

"Oh, I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself" he said "My name is Tumnus"

"Glad to meet you Mr. Tumnus, I'm Lucy Pevensie and this is my sister Emily, that is Jackson Treg he is our neighbor." Lucy says, as we extended our hands for Mr. Tumnus to shake

He just looks at them.

"Oh, you shake it" she explains

"Why?" He asked

"I... I don't know" she responds

"People do it when they meet each other," I said

"Well then, Emily Pevensie" he said, awkwardly shaking my hand " Lucy Pevensie, and Jackson Treg" he said, switching hands to Lucy's and swung hers from side to side. "from the shining city of WarDrobe," he continued "in the far away land of Spare Oom, how would it be, if you came and had tea with me?"

"Thank you very much, but we should probably be getting back" I said, Peter would be worried sick if he doesn't find us in the next few minutes.

"Oh, come on! It's not every day that I get to make a new friend, let alone two in the same day! And there's a roaring fire, and toast and cakes, and maybe... we'll even break into the sardines." He said

"Well... maybe just for a little while..." I said

"Do you have... sardines" Lucy adds

"By the bucketload" he said with a smile

We helped him pick up his packages and we headed to his home.

We got to his house and I noticed a picture he had. Lucy and I stared at it and Mr. Tumnus noticed.

"Ahh, that... is my father" He said

"He has a nice face. You look just like him" I commented

"No, we're not alike at all really" He told me

"Our father is fighting in the war" I said

I saw Lucy look down. I tended to forget that it was a sore subject for her as well as Edmund.

"My father fought in a war too, but that was many years ago... before this dreadful winter" he said

"Winter's not all bad" Lucy says, as I found a bookshelf and examined the books "There's ice skating, and snowball fights. Oh, and Christmas!"

"Oh no, not here," he said. "we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years"

"No presents for a hundred years?" I said, shocked

"No. But you would have loved Narnia in the spring! The dryads and fauns would dance all night, but we never got tired. And, oh, music! Such music! Would you like to hear some now?" He asked

"Of course" Lucy said

"Yes, please"

He took out an instrument which looked like a flute with two ends.

"Now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" He asked

We all shake our heads.

"No, I'm sorry" I said

"Good" he said "because this, probably won't sound anything like one"

He began to play and I tried to fight the urge to fall asleep. I could tell my sister, and Jack were trying to do the same thing. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I dropped the teacup I was holding, and fell asleep.

**Thank You All So Much For Reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed it,**

**XOXO,**

**M**


	4. The Professor

**Thank you all for reading, let's get right into the story. Y'all are awesome!**

**Pictures and info about Narnia can be found on my instagram NarnianRoyalFamily**

**XOXO,**

**M**

The Six

Chapter 4

Emily's POV

I woke up and saw Lucy doing the same. I was confused to where I was for a moment, but then I remembered that we were in Mr. Tumnus' house. I realized it was very late. Peter would be furious when we came back.

"Oh, we should be going now," I said

"It's too late for that now" Mr. Tumnus said "I'm such a terrible faun"

"No, you're the nicest faun we've ever met" Lucy told him

"Then I'm afraid you have very poor sampling" he said

"I'm sure you couldn't have done anything that bad" Lucy said

"It's not something I have done, children. It's something that I'm doing" he responded

"What are you doing?" I asked, becoming worried

"I'm kidnapping you" he said "It's the White Witch, the one that makes it always winter, and never Christmas. She announced that if anyone was to come across a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve, we are supposed to turn them over to her"

"But... I thought we were friends" Lucy said, Mr. Tumnus seems to ponder over this for a moment. Before having what seems to be a change of heart.

"Come on, quickly, we must go" He told us

We rush through the woods, trying to make as little noise as possible. Mr Tumnus is running with Lucy in tow, picking her back up every time she falls in the snow. Jack and I run together, trying desperately to keep upright in the deep snow. Mr. Tumnus is whispering to Lucy about something involving tree's, but I cant hear them well as we run. Once we reach the lampost everything seems to calm down, Mr. Tumnus asks us if we can find our way home on our own. To which Jack and I both assure him we can. As we turn to leave he insists Lucy take her handkerchief back, but she politely declines, insisting he needs it more than her. With that we are off, running back through the forest the wardrobe, and even some of the house. Before arriving at Edmunds hiding place.

It's alright, we're back, we're alright!" Lucy yelled, as Jack and I chased after her.

"Shut up, he's coming" Edmund hissed at her, as Peter came into the room.

"You know, I'm not sure if you three have quite gotten the idea of this game" he said

"But, weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy asked

"That's the point! That's why he was seeking you!" Edmund explains as if she was a 3 year old

Susan walks into the room before asking, "Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore" Peter say

"We found something wonderful Peter, there is a magical land, in the wardrobe upstairs." Lucy exclaims, receiving puzzled looks from all three of our siblings.

"Is this true Em?" Peter requests, looking at me like if I say yes then we must be insane.

"Sorta, there is a beautiful wardrobe upstairs. We were hiding in it for a while so we decided to make up a story about it while we were bored sitting in it." I reply, looking at Lucy with guilt and sorrow in my eyes.

"But it really is there, I promise!" She exclaims, looking back at me with hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"I think you're just tired Lu, how about we go read some books in your room for a while." Jackson suggests, as he grabs her hand and leads her away.

"If she continues on like this we will have to tell mother you know." Susan whispers

"I know, but for now let's let her be. She is going through a lot right now. We all are." I reply, as I head back to the room.

As I reach the room and shut the door behind me I see Lucy crying in Jackson's lap. Obviously mad at me.

"Oh Lucy, I am so sorry. But I promise I can explain what happened out there." I say with a softness in my voice. "You see, Peter and Susan and Edmund would never believe that there is a magical land somewhere randomly. We can't just go tell them something and expect them to believe it. We have to let them stumble upon it on their own, or it will never be real to them."

"I guess I get that, maybe we can show each of them?" She replies hoarsely, he voice still weak from crying.

"Maybe we can."

Later that night

I wake in the middle of the night to hear Lucy getting up and putting her slippers on, oh great, she is going to see Mr. Tumnus.

"Lucy!" I whisper as loudly as possible without waking Susan. "You can't just go see , it isn't safe right now."

"I know, I am just going to the restroom." She replies to my relief, as she shuts the door behind her i drift off to sleep once again.

Only for about thirty minutes, because then, I'm awoken by Lucy yelling at Peter in the room next door.

"Peter, Peter wake up!" I hear her say through the wall "It's there, it's really there!"

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" I hear Peter respond groggily

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like we told you!" Lucy replies

Susan and I run in to the room.

"Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming" Susan says

"No I wasn't, I saw Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time - Edmund went too!" She said

I looked at Edmund "You saw the faun?" I asked him

"Well, he didn't actually go there with us. He was... What where you doing, Edmund?" She asked

"I was just playing along. You know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending." He said

Lucy starts to cry and runs out of the room. Susan Jackson and I run after her. Peter running after us but not before shoving Edmund onto his bed.

"Ow!" I heard him yell

I catch up to my sisters, and I see Lucy hugging the professor.

"You children are one shenanigan short of sleeping' in the stables!" We heard Mrs. Macready yelling as she walked up "Oh, professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed"

"Oh, it's alright Mrs. Macready, I'm sure there's a logical explanation. But I think this one, is in need of a little hot chocolate" he said

"Yes, professor. Come on, dear" she said

Mrs. Macready takes Lucy down the hall and Susan, Peter, Jackson and I turn around to walk back to our rooms, but we hear the professor cough and we turn back around. We follow him into his office and the professor sits at his desk.

"You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper" he said

"We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again" I responded

I turned to walk out but I was interrupted by Susan.

"It's our sister, Lucy, sir" she said

"The weeping girl?" He asked

"Yes sir, Lucy's upset" she answered

"Hence the weeping" he responded

I wanted to leave, so I took Susan's sleeve and turned to walk out, pulling her with me.

"We can handle it" I said

"Oh, I can see that" he said

We all turn back around to face the professor.

"She thinks she found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe" she told him

"What did you say?" He asked

I gave up on trying to leave.

"The wardrobe upstairs, Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside" I said

We sit down on a couch and the professor sits in a chair across from us.

"What was it like?" The professor asked

"Like talking to lunatics" Susan said

"No, not her - the forest!" He said

"Your not saying you believe her?" Peter replies.

"You don't?" Is his only reply.

**Thank You All for reading another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**XOXO,**

**M**


	5. The Traitor

**Thank You So Much for Reading Another Chapter of Mine! I love you all so much**

**XOXO,**

**M**

The Six

Emily's POV

"Peter winds up and goes for another wicket!" Peter narrates the game as he bowls the ball

He throws the ball and it hits Edmund in the leg. I grab it from where it was on the ground.

"Ow!" He yelled

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter said

"Can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked

"I thought you said that it was a kid's game" Peter said

"Besides, we can all use the fresh air" Susan adds

"Not like there's no air inside" Edmund said

I threw the ball back to Peter and look over at Lucy and Jackson. They were both reading a book under a tree. We asked them to join our game, but they said that they wanted to read and I don't think Lu wants to play with Peter anyways.

"Are you ready then?" Peter asked, breaking my train of thought

"Are you?" Edmund questions back

Peter bowls the ball and Edmund hits it hard, in fact, too hard, it smashes through an upstairs window and crashes into a suit of armor. The Six of us run upstairs and look at the broken window and suit of armor on the floor.

"Well done, Ed!" Peter said, sarcastically

"You bowled it!" Edmund defended himself

I heard Mrs. Macready yelling.

"It's the Macready!" I said

"Run!" Peter urged

We ran all around the house but all of the doors were locked. Finally, we were inside the room with the wardrobe. Edmund runs to the wardrobe door and opens it.

"Come on!" He said

"You've got to be joking" Susan adds

"Come on!" Edmund exclaims. I sign and drag Lucy along with Jack into the wardrobe. Edmund climbs in after us and then Susan after him. Peter climbs in and clicks the door shut. We start backing up to what they believe will be a wood paneled wardrobe, but Jack Lucy and I all know otherwise.

"Get back!" Peter whispers

"Susan you're on my foot!" Peter exclaims.

"Peter!"

"Ed you are on my toe!" I hear Susan yell.

"I am not." He retorts back. Suddenly Lucy bumps into me and I fall backwards accidentally pulling Peter down with me. His eyes widen with shock as he glances around the snowy forest.

"Impossible!" Susan says

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination" replies Lucy sarcastically.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter asked

"No. it wouldn't" She said

Suddenly, Lucy threw a snowball at Peter and Jack threw one at Susan.

"But that might!" She said with a smile on her face

Peter and I throw one back at them which starts a snowball fight. I throw one at Edmund that hits him in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelled "Stop it"

"You little liar!" Peter yelled

"You didn't believe them either!" Edmund said

"Apologize to Lucy" Peter said

Edmund stays quiet.

"Say you're sorry!" Peter yelled

"Alright! ``I'm sorry" Edmund said

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending" Lucy said

"Maybe we should go back" Susan says, rubbing her arms making it very apparent that she is freezing.

"Can't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked

"I think Lucy should decide" Peter said

Lucy Jackson and I look at each other "Mr. Tumnus!" we yell in unison

"well, Mr. Tumnus it is" Peter said

"Wait, you two have been here before?" Ed asks pointing and Jack and I

"Well yes, we came with Lucy the first time, we just didn't want to tell you and have you think we are crazy. Plus we believed you would all have to see it yourselves to believe it." I reply.

"Whatever the matter, we can't just go hiking in the snow, dressed like this!" Susan says

Peter walked into the wardrobe and comes out with some coats. He hands one to me, Jack, and Susan.

"Here" he says when he gets to Susan

"Peter, these don't belong to us." She protests, trying to find any way not to stay here.

"Well, I don't think the professor will mind, and if you think about it, logically," he said, handing a coat to Lucy. "We aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe"

He hands one to Edmund.

"But that's a girl's coat!" He argues

"I know" Peter replied, simply as we all turn and trek off to Mr. Tumnus' house

Peter's POV

I don't like it that Emily is mad at me. I want to say sorry and I thought now would be a good time. I noticed that she was at the back walking with Jack so I purposely slowed down until she was next to me and we were out of ear distance from the others.

"Emily, I'm sorry -" I started

"No Peter, I should be the one who's sorry." She interrupted me "I said something out of pure anger and I shouldn't have."

"You're not mad?" I asked

"Peter, I can get mad at you, but you should know that I can't stay mad" She said

I put my arm over her shoulder and we caught up with the others.

"We're almost there" Lucy said

We continued walking and Lucy started telling us about Mr. Tumnus' house.

"You'll love it. He has cakes and tea and -" she stopped talking

She stopped walking and I saw why. The door to the faun's house had been ripped off its hinges. Lucy ran towards it.

"Lucy!" Em and I screamed at the same time

We ran after her and Jack Susan and Edmund ran after us. We were all inside the house looking at the disaster. I heard something glass crack, Edmund had stepped on a picture of a faun.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked

"Peter, what's that on the wall?" Susan said

I looked at the wall she was talking about. It was a note. I pulled it off the wall and read it.

The Former occupants of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comfort her said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police, Long live the Queen.

"Now we really should go" Susan said

"But we have to help him!" Lucy argued

"Sorry Lu, it's out of our hands" I said

"You don't get it, do you?" Em said "We're humans! He helped us and she must have figured it out!"

"Maybe we should call the police" I said

"These are the police!" Susan reminds me

"Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something" I said

As we all speak I can hear the sound of birds in the trees.

"Did that bird just 'psst' at us?" Em asks, as we all speak I realize I can hear the sound of birds in the step outside and hear a rustling from the bushes. A beaver jumps out.

"It's a beaver" Lucy said

I hold out my hand, the beaver stares at it and then sits upright.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" It said

"Sorry..." I said, sheepishly

Emily and Lucy are trying not to giggle while Edmund and Susan are shocked, Jack on the other hand is full of laughing.

"Lucy Pevensie?" He asked

"Yes?" Lucy replied

The beaver hands her a handkerchief with her initials on it.

"This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr-" she started

"Tumnus. He gave it to me just before they took him" Mr. Beaver said

"Is he alright?" Jack asks once he is recovered from his laughter.

Mr. Beaver looks around. "Further in" he whispered

Emily, Lucy, and I start to follow him but Susan grabbed my sleeve and stopped me.

"Peter, what are you doing?" She asked

"he says he knows the faun" I say

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" She retorts

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Beaver questions

"Yes, we were just talking" I reply

"That's better left for safer quarters" he said

"He means the trees" Lucy tells us

We walk for a while and finally make it to the Beavers' dam.

"There it is, home sweet home" Mr. Beaver said

"Oh, what a beautiful dam, Mr. Beaver" Lucy complimented

"Merely a trifle" Mr. Beaver said

"Is that you Beaver? I find you've been out with Badger again I'll... oh, those aren't Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day!" I hear another beaver say, "You've couldn't have give me ten minutes warning, look at this fur"

"I would've given you a week if I thought it would help" Mr. Beaver says, chuckling

"Well, you must be hungry. We'll see if we can get you some food and... some civilized company" She said, looking at her husband at the last part

We walk inside and sit down. We sit down at the table, but there wasn't enough room for all of us, so Edmund sat on the stairs.

"Fish and sticks, dears" Mrs. Beaver offers us

"Is there that we can do for Mr. Tumnus?" I asked once everyone had started eating

"Well, there's hope!" Mrs. Beaver said

"Yeah, loads full of hope, Aslan is on the move" Mr. Beaver told us

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asks sparking Mr. Beaver to start laughing.

"Who's Aslan... you cheeky little brighter" He replies in between laughs.

Mrs. Beaver lays a hand on his shoulder and he stops laughing when he sees that everyone's serious.

"You don't know?" He asked

"Well, we haven't actually been here very long" I said

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the real king of Narnia, and he's waiting for you at the stone table!" He told us

"Waiting for us?" Emily asks

"Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police! It's all happening because of you!" He says

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked

"Not blaming you dear, thanking you" Mrs. Beaver told her

"There's a prophecy, When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel enthroned, evil times will be over and done" He says

"you know, that doesn't really rhyme" Susan pointed out

"I know, but you're missing the point" Mr. Beaver tells her

"It's been told that three sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia" Mrs. Beaver said

"And you think we're the ones?" I asked

"Well you'd better be, Aslan's already figured out you're army!" He said

"I think you've made a mistake, we're not heroes!" I said

"We're from Finchley!" Susan continued

"I think it's time we were going" I say

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy say

"Sorry Lucy, it's out of our hands" I tell her, only trying to protect her from harm.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Susan says as we all get up, "But we really must go."

"Ed, time to go. Ed?" Emily says looking around the room, we meet eyes and realize what has happened, "I'm going to kill him" We say in since

"You may not have to" Mr. Beaver said "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"


	6. The Wolf

Thank you all for reading another chapter! Love you all so much

XOXO,

M

The Six

Emily's POV

We run up a hill and a large icy castle comes into view. That's when I see Edmund's silhouette as he starts to enter the large doors.

"Edmund!" Lucy calls.

"Shh! They'll hear ya!" Mr. Beaver exclaims as I run forward to chase down my brother, but Mr. Beaver grabs my coat.

"No!" He yells

"Get off of me!" I cry back.

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver says, hissing at us.

"We can't just let him go." I snap.

"He's our brother!" Lucy exclaims.

"He's the bait. The witch wants all four of ya!" Mr. Beaver exclaims.

"Why?" Peter asks.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill ya!" He tells us. My heart sinks and I stare at the castle.

"This is all your fault!" Susan growls at Peter and I.

'My fault?" Peter asks angrily.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan yells.

"Oh so you knew this would happen?" Peter snaps. Susan glares at him.

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still cou-" Susan begins.

"Shut up! Both of you! This isn't going to help Edmund!" I scold.

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now. Mr. Beaver says. I close my eyes.

"Then take us to him." Jack replies. Suddenly we hear a wolf howl.

We rushed back from the witch's castle. Tripping in the snow, but doing our best to travel quickly. By the time we reached the dam once again we knew the wolves were on our tails, and that we didn't have much time to waste. We all crowded into the small dam (well the five of us that hadn't already been caught by the witch) and urged Mrs. Beaver to pack up so that we could be on our way quickly.

As if to prove the beaver's point, a wolf's howl sounded in the night. We packed frantically while the howls got closer and closer. Mrs. Beaver kept fussing about what to bring. She wanted to bring her sewing machine! Luckily, Mr. Beaver put his foot down and said no.

Fortunately for us, we got away into the dark of the night before the wolves made it. We travelled for a while until Mr. Beaver showed us into an old hiding place for beavers in bad times. It wasn't much more than a hole in the side of a hill, but it was big enough for us to get in and sleep for a bit.

In the morning, I woke up and found that I was face to face with Jack. I willed myself not to blush and was about to say 'Good morning,' when his hand covered my mouth. I gave him a questioning look and, when he motioned for me to stay silent, I heard the sound that caused the worried look on his face. Jingling bells.

Mr. Beaver climbed out of the hole to see if it really was her. Voices were heard and we all started to worry until Mr. Beaver called us excitedly.

"It's alright! It's not her! Come out and see who it is!"

Peter climbed out first and helped us out after him. We looked at the figure on the sledge with awe.

"You're Father Christmas," Lucy stated in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I am. The White Witch's power is weakening and I've returned. I have gifts for you all. Peter, Son of Adam."

Peter stepped forward. "Yes, sir?"

"These are tools, not toys. Bear them well." Father Christmas handed him a sword with a lion head as the handle and some sort of unleageable writing on the blade, as well as a shield with as red lion on it.

"Thank you, sir."

"Emily, Daughter of Eve," Father Christmas called to me. I stepped forward as he handed me a bow, a quiver full of blue fletched arrows, and two twin daggers with what seems like bracelets attached to them. They both had little blue sapphires in the center, and as i studied them I realized the were glowing faintly. "Wherever this arrow may fly, know it will be a sign of hope and reason. When you wear these bracelets your daggers will always return to you. I see a fierce sense of protection in you. Use these to protect those you love." He gave a meaningful glance at my siblings and then Jack, luckily its meaning seemed to escape everyone except myself and Mrs. Beaver. It also made me flush slightly."Your box of charms has good meaning and use, protect it well and use it to protect." Ducking my head, I murmured my thanks and returned to the others, busying myself with strapping the daggers to my hips and the quiver to my back.

Father Christmas continued and gave Jack a sword and shield similar to Peters, but with a Blue lion on it instead of a Red one. Then he gave Susan a bow and red fletched arrows and a horn, and Lucy a small dagger and a vial of a healing elixir. "Now I must be off. There's a lot to do when you've been gone for a hundred years!" With that, he was off, speeding through the forest.

We continued on our journey in silence until we stopped to rest for a bit. Peter was off a ways practicing with his sword when Mrs. Beaver came up to me.

"How pretty," she stated, looking at the bow I was fiddling with.

"And deadly if I don't learn to use it properly, and if I do," I added. I put the arrow back in the quiver. "How can I help you, Mrs. Beaver?"

"The box that Father Christmas talked about, he is right, it has great value to you. But be prepared, it will not be in the way you expect it. On the other hand, you and Jack shouldn't keep your relationship such a secret-" she pauses expecting the interruption coming from me "-I know you don't believe your brothers will be happy. But they want what is best for you, and Jack will bring you great joy. I can see how much he loves you in his eyes."

"Thank you Mrs. Beaver, I appreciate your advice." I say quietly so that only she can hear me, then I turn to face the rest of the group. "Father Christmas said winter is almost over, you know what that means, no more ice."

"She's right, if we are going to cross the river we need to hurry." Jack assures us.

As we walk towards the river I feel Peter's presence near me, he stops me for a minute and gives me a tight hug. I sense he knows something, he just isn't sure what he knows.

He releases me for a moment and holds me at arms length. "Are you alright Em?" He asks, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm…" Suddenly, a wolf howls in the distance.

"They found us! Hurry!" Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me along after him. The rest of the group running in front of us. We kept running until I accidentally bump into Jack, who catches me and keeps me from falling into the frozen river. Which just so happens to be not so frozen anymore.

"I'll go first." Mr. Beaver says and he walks across the ice, patting it with his tail to ensure it will not break under our weight. "Come on, quickly." He beggs and so we all follow to our best ability. Jack goes first, with me close behind him. We are careful to maintain our distance, both for our appearance, and safety. It isn't until the ice cracks that I reach for his hand and he guides me across the ice. Lucy follows behind me, with Susan and Peter in tow. We make it about halfway across the ice when wolves surround us.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't five lost Humans," the wolf who appeared to be in charge growls. Peter and Jack both draw their swords, and I my daggers. "Don't be foolish. Put those toys away. Our Queen only wishes for you to take your family and go."

"Don't treat us like idiots," I snap back. "We know exactly what she wishes to do with us."

"Em, maybe we should listen to them." Susan excliams, then looking at the three of us with weapons drawn she snaps. "Just cause some man in a red coat hands you a weapon doesn't make you heroes. Just drop it!"

Then I feel a slight tug on my coat, I advert my gaze from the wolves for a second to look at Lucy as she yells out to Peter and I about the ice breaking.

Just as she says, the ice beneath our feet begins to crack. I look at Peter, the moment our eyes meet he gives me a slight nod and yells for Susan and Lucy to hold on to him. I look over to Jack, who grabs my waist and stabs his sword into the ice at the same moment Peter stabs his. The next thing I know icy cold water is crashing over us, and we are moving steadily down the river away from the pack of wolves.

With the water beating around us, keeping us under water, I felt myself losing oxygen quickly. When it seemed like I couldn't hold my breath any longer, the ice block that Jack and I were attached to broke the surface of the water and we both gasped for air.

"Hold on Em," Jack yells as loudly as possible, and we begin to drift toward the shore. Once we are safely on shore and have our weapons resecured Jack and I share one of the most intimate things we have ever done in front of my siblings and kiss for a brief moment. All of the Joy and Adrenaline built up inside me is quickly dissipated when I hear Susans scream.

"Where is Lucy!"

I look over to see Peter holding Lucy's fur coat, with no Lu wearing it.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Yell, and soon I am overcome with fear, where is my little sister. I've already lost one sibling today, I don't need to lose her as well.

"Has anyone seen my coat." A small and hoarse voice asks, flooding us all with relief.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore."

We all turned to look at Mrs. Beaver to see what she was talking about, and sure enough a tree of cherry blossoms were blooming right before our eyes.

"Her spell is breaking!" I exclaimed giving Jack a huge hug that he returned. We continued on our journey until we were surrounded by fauns, centaurs, animals, and many other creatures all dressed in armor. They murmured as we passed by on our way towards the biggest tent in the middle of it all. In front of the tent was the biggest lion that I had ever seen. Peter and Jack stepped forward and raised their swords in salute.

"Welcome Peter and Jackson, Sons of Adam. Welcome Emily, Susan, and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome He-Beaver and She-Beaver," the Lion said greeting us all. "But where is the Third Son?"

"That's why we are here, sir," Peter said.

"He was tricked by the Witch," I put in. "Please. He's our brother."

"That makes the betrayal all the worse. All shall be done to save him." I noted that at this point he looked a bit sad. As suddenly as it became sad, his face was no longer sad. "But, now it is time for Peter Jack and myself to talk." Aslan Jack and Peter walked off, leaving us in the care of the women. Soon after, the girls and I found ourselves in new dresses by a creek playing. Susan and Lucy started to get into a splashing fight, but I was too distracted thinking about Jack to join in.

The sound of a snapping twig brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around. Through the trees, I saw a bit of gray fur. Instinctively, I gripped one of my daggers and slowly stood up. Ever since the time in the woods with the wolves howling, I've been scared of them.

Suddenly, a wolf jumps out of the trees straight at me. I'm frozen for a split second, until I let loose an ear-splitting, blood curdling scream. My mind registers the sound of Susan's horn as my body places itself between Lucy and the wolves, three in number. Now, I have my other dagger in hand poised to strike if any of them got too close. They started snapping at me and I swiped at them. I'm still not sure how long I was fending them off, but I was near fainting in relief when Peter and Jack came charging in with their swords drawn.

They each aim for the larger two wolves, leaving me to deal with the smallest. I throw one of my daggers at it, slicing its leg causing it to whimper. It gives up fighting me and is lurching towards Lucy. In a flash I tackle it to the ground pinning it down while Jack and Peter kill the other two wolves. I get off of the wolf and Susan strings and arrow aiming for it.

"Stop." Aslan's booming voice commands Susan. "Armys follow him, he will lead you to Edmund."

"Peter, Jack claim your swords." Aslan says. They both stand up and clean their swords off before bowing to Aslan and putting the tip of their swords in the ground. Aslan taps his paw on each of their shoulders. "Rise. Sir Peter Wolfsbane and Sir Jackson Lionheart, Knights of Narnia." Aslan says. I smile proudly at my brother and friend.

"The three of you, please come, walk with me." The lion asks. As we walk with him through the forest I rub his mane, it seems to bring him comfort as it does for me.

"I am entrusting the three of you too lead my army." He speaks after we are deep into the forest.

"Us, why? We aren't experienced in matters of war, we have no training." I ask

"You are a great protector, Emily. You sacrifice yourself for those you love, as a leader should. That is why you are not only to fight, but to strategize in times of war. Peter, you are a great warrior. You fight for the sake of your family, your country, your people, as a leader should. That is why you are to lead your army to battle, to fight alongside them. Jackson, you are true hearted. You fight for the right cause, no matter who you must face, you keep those around you level headed, as a leader should. That is why you are to aid in battle as well as strategy, to maintain true intentions of your peers." He takes a deep breath. "If anything is to happen to me, you are lead our army into battle against the witch. But be mindful, when doing so you are all equals and command together, not as individuals."

And with that we arrived back in camp, just it time to hear the horn blown. Signalizing that the small band sent off to retrieve Edmund had returned.

We stand together with Susan and Lucy watching as Aslan converses with our brother on the top of a small cliff just far enough away from us that we can not hear their words.. They begin walking down the hill and approach us solemnly.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed." Aslan states simply, and then walks away.

"You had us so worried." I sigh, Edmund looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry Em." Edmund apologizes. I pull him into a hug and he winces.

"Why don't you go get some rest." I suggest, and with that he walks with Peter and Jack back to their tent.

We all spend some time in our tents, changing clothes and getting ready for supper. As we head to the circular tables rested on the grass in between our tents I notice a glorious pile of toast, as well as bacon, eggs, and jam. There are six pillows lying on the ground for us to sit on, so we all take a seat and begin eating. Filling our starving stomachs to the brim. Once all of us except Edmund have finished eating we sit talking about our plans for battle.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy jokes. Edmund smiles and takes a drink of water.

"You should pack some for the journey home then." Peter says, drawing all of our attention.

"We're going home?" Susan asks. Peter gets up from beside me and leans against a marble piller.

"You three are. We promised we'd keep you safe. But that doesn't mean we can't stay and help." Peter says referring to himself, Jack, and I.

"But they need us. All six of us." Lucy says.

"It's too dangerous Lucy. You almost drowned. Edmund was almost killed." Peter says. He then glances at me for reassurance, I give him none.

"That's why we have to stay. I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Edmund says. I smile proudly at his newfound maturity.

"I guess that's it then." Susan says, standing up. She walks away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Peter asks. Susan smiles as she picks up her bow and quiver.

"To get some practice." She replies.

Thank You So Much For Reading

XOXO,

M


	7. The Witch

**Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

**XOXO,**

**M**

**The Six**

**Chapter 7**

**Emily POV**

"Can I come with you? Pretty please!" Lucy begged Susan as she gathered her arrows.

"I suppose so," Susan said. "Just stay out of the way; I don't want to hit you with any stray arrows."

"I promise I won't get in the way," Lucy said solemnly.

"Careful," Peter said. "Make sure you have your cordial with you, Lucy."

"It's right here," Lucy said, patting the belt she wore around her waist that held her healing cordial and her dagger.

"Good," Peter said. "I don't want you to be in any danger, either of you."

Susan nodded. "We'll be alright, Peter, really." Then the two girls left, leaving me alone with the boys.

"You're worried about them," I stated.

Peter looked over at me. "After what happened this afternoon - can you blame me?"

"No, I can't," I said. "They'll be all right, though. Susan's got her horn with her, and Lucy's got her healing cordial. And they've both got weapons. Not to mention the fact that we're in the middle of an army encampment - our army encampment."

"I suppose you're right," Peter sighed. "I just - I worry about them a lot, all of you really. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," I said, nodding.

"Well, if we are going to go to war we should probably get to practice." Edmund said with newfound encouragement.

"How about it Pete?" He asks, before turning and winking at Jack and I. Leaving and appalled look on my face. He and Peter each gather their shields and weapons before walking down to where the temporary stables were to practice riding.

After they left there was silence between Jack and I for a few moments, and during that silence I decided that I wanted to go on a walk. "I think I'm going to go on a walk," I said, breaking the silence and standing up.

"Absolutely not," Jack replies.

I arched one eyebrow in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"I'm not letting you go on a walk alone," He says. "It's too dangerous."

"Then I suppose you'll have to come with me," I said stubbornly, "because I fully intend to go on one."

Jack stares at me for a moment and then sighs. "All right, then. I suppose I shall, if you're that determined to go on one."

I grinned, revealing inside at my little victory. Jack got up from where he sat and the two of us began to amble quietly down through the grassy meadow near the training grounds. "I'm glad Edmund's back," I say softly.

"So am I," Jack replies. "He was an idiot for what he did - but it's such a relief to have him back with us."

"I'm just scared I'll loose him again. Or Susan, or Lucy, or Peter," I pause for a second, trembling slightly. "Or you…"

"We'll get through all this together," Jack says assuredly, taking my hand in his and gently squeezing it. I looked up at him and smiled, not letting go of his hand as we continued on our walk together around the training field and back to Aslan's camp. The sun had nearly set when we reached the tent I share with Susan and Lucy. "Well, I suppose I must bid thee goodnight, milady," Jack says gallantly, raising my hand to his lips and kissing it. "Until tomorrow then?"

"Of course, good Sir," I reply, giggling a little at his sudden chivalry. "And a good night to you as well."

Jack lets go of my hand and I move into the tent deep in thought, smiling at the lovely evening I'd just spent with Jack. It being the first peaceful time we have spent with each other in months, and probably the last for a while. Lucy's mischievous voice shakes me out of my reverie. "Did you have fun with Jack, Em?"

"Ah, yes, Emily," Susan added, her eyes sparkling. "Did the two of you have a nice walk?"

"Of course we did," I reply, blushing a little. "I'm rather tired now, though. I think I'm going to go to bed, if that's all right with the two of you?"

"I suppose," Susan said, a little disappointedly.

I changed from my lavender gown into a thin white nightgown that was lying on my hammock, most likely left there earlier by Susan. Yawning, I climbed into the hammock and pulled the blanket over me, suddenly finding myself utterly exhausted from the day's events. I was just about to sink into blissful slumber when -

"Emily? Are you awake yet?" Lucy's adorable voice cut through the silence.

"Mmm," I mumbled.

"Did Jack kiss you?" she asked.

I sat straight up in my hammock. "Lucy! Of course not!" I exclaimed in near outrage. "Jack and I are just friends!"

Lucy and Susan, who were both getting ready for bed, burst out into peals of laughter at my outburst. "Goodnight, Em," Susan said through her giggles.

"Ugh," I groaned, laying back down and pulling the covers over my head. I began to wonder a little though. Jack was acting lovingly much more recently, even in the open - especially with him taking my hand in his and holding it through almost our entire walk. I began to gain as tight feeling in the pit of my stomach. Goodness I love that boy, I just don't know how long he would live if Peter knew. Unable to sort out my thoughts properly, I finally pushed them aside and fell into a deep slumber, a slumber in which for the first time in a long time, I did not dream about the bombings in London but of a castle by the sea, a brown-haired boy, and the kisses he gave me. So for the first time in a long time, I truly slept calmly.

The Next Morning

I wake up the next morning and stretch, still exhausted from the day before. "Good Em! You're up!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Ugh," I groaned, attempting to roll over onto my stomach with little success, as I was in a hammock. "I don't want to get up."

"I'm sure you don't," Susan said, "especially if your limbs are aching as badly as mine."

"They hurt," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Mine do, too," Susan said. "Breakfast will be soon, though. You'd better get up."

Reluctantly, I slowly got out of the hammock, feeling an ache in every bone in my body. I got down a lavender dress from where it hung and changed out of my nightgown into the dress. Then Susan braided my dirty-blonde hair into one long elegant braid. She also had some leftover sprigs of white forget-me-nots that she'd woven into Lucy's braids, so she wove them into my flowey braid. "You look lovely," Susan commented after she'd finished.

"Thank you," I said. "Now let's go to breakfast; I'm starved."

The three of us came out of our tent into the brilliant sunshine of a warm spring day. "I wonder what's for breakfast," Lucy said as we rounded the corner to the space between our tent and the boys' tent, where breakfast had been set out for us. Peter Jack and Edmund were already there, Peter standing by a tent pole with Jack and Edmund sitting down at the table.

"We waited for you to eat," Peter said.

"Why thank you, dear brother of mine," Susan said, sitting down at the table. Lucy sat down by Edmund, and I sat between my two sisters. A dryad brought plates of poached eggs, sausage, and toast to the low table we sat at. Edmund immediately began to eat his fill of light, buttered toast.

After breakfast was finished and we had all cleaned up, as well as caught up on last night's events Lucy reached over and tugged on the sleeve of my dress.

"Come on Em, lets go."

"Where is it exactly that we are going?" I questioned.

"To get in some practice," Susan said, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly in the ghost of a smile.

"Come on!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping up and almost knocking the table over in her excitement. "I want to practice throwing my dagger!"

We all laughed at Lucy's excitement. "In that case, I'm going to ask Oreius to teach me how to swordfight," Jack said, standing up reluctantly.

"We should all practice more," Edmund said, nodding in agreement.

So it was that only a few short minutes later I found myself with a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows slung over my back. "Don't worry, Em; you'll do fine," Susan said.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I'd rather practice with the daggers."

"Just try," Susan said encouragingly. "Besides, your a natural with those daggers. But they won't do you much good from afar."

I watched as Susan placed an arrow to the bowstring, drew back, and released, sending the arrow flying gracefully into the outer ring of the target. She frowned, obviously not happy with the way the arrow flew..

Suddenly a dagger flew through the air and landed straight in the bullseye. We turned to Lucy, who was giggling. "That's not fair," Susan exclaimed.

We stopped practicing for a moment as Jack rode up to us, quickly dismounting and gathering his reins. Looking purposeful in his movements. Peter and Edmund galloped nearby on their horses, swinging their swords at each other. "Keep the blade up, Ed," Peter shouted to Edmund, "just like Oreius told us!"

We stood and watched the boys practice their sword fighting, and I couldn't help but notice out of the corner of my eye how much more Jack looked like a young man than a boy with sword at his hip. I kept my eyes on him, admiring the way the sun glinted off his hair and - I shook my head. Peter doesn't know about us yet, and I don't plan on him finding out now. He has way too much on his plate, we all do really. With this whole war thing dangling over our heads.

Fortunately, or perhaps not so fortunately at that moment Mr. Beaver came scurrying through the grass and up to Edmund's horse, who reared upwards and nearly threw Edmund off. "Woah, boy!" Edmund exclaimed.

"My name is Phillip," the horse grunted.

"Oh!" Edmund said in surprise, obviously not realizing that the horse could talk. "Sorry." The rest of us snickered at Edmund's mistake, but our laughter was short-lived.

"The Witch," Mr. Beaver panted. "The Witch is here, at Aslan's camp. She's got a message for him!"

I suddenly felt cold all over, although the day was warm, as I realized it would now only be a matter of time until the battle against the Witch. "I suppose we should go back to camp," I said with a tone matching the way I felt.

"We'll meet you back there," Peter said somberly, and he and Edmund began to ride back.

The walk back to camp was a silent one. Jack didn't ride his horse surprisingly, but instead lead it back and walked alongside us. I didn't know what was running through Susan or Lucy's head, but all I could think of was that the Witch would want to take back Edmund and a bloody fight would break out as a result. _Our family just reunited, I thought. Why? Why must this happen? Why can't we be together and happy without anyone interfering?_

We arrived back at camp just in time to see the Witch arrive. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but her beauty was cold and unsettling. Her tight blonde curls were gathered up on top of her head and stiffened to a point. Her dress was white and also stiff, and she walked in a chilly but regal manner. She glared briefly at Edmund as she passed us, but her attention was focused on Aslan, who stood on the lower part of the hill outside of his tent, just as he had when we met him.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Even her voice was ice-cold, and I shivered.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan replied evenly.

"Even so," the Witch continued, "the law gives me right to the blood of traitors."

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch," Aslan said. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you are aware that the boy belongs to me? His blood is my property," the Witch said, almost triumphantly.

"Try and take him then," Peter said, unsheathing his sword and stepping out into the path the Witch stood upon.

"Do you think that mere force will deny me my right, Little King?" she said condescendingly. Peter bit his lip and stepped backwards. Then she turned to the crowd that had gathered behind her. "If I don't have blood, as the Law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish in fire and water." The crowd gasped as she uttered these words. "That boy," she declared, "will die on the Stone Table."

"Enough, Witch!" Aslan growled. "We shall speak of it alone."

The Witch hesitated, and then followed Aslan into his tent. Lucy began to cry. "What's going to happen to Edmund?" she asked.

"Don't cry, Lucy," Susan said, putting an arm around our sister.

I sat down on the grass, and the other five followed my lead. Nobody felt like talking, I would steal glances at my siblings every once in a while, but my eyes rarely left the tent Aslan and the Witch were in . It seemed like hours had gone by before the Witch and Aslan finally came out of the tent. We all stood up, waiting with bated breath of what was to become of Edmund. The Witch walked down the little hill and glanced over at Edmund with a smirk. I felt my heart sink into my stomach, sure that she had won her claim over Edmund.

Then Aslan spoke. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

I gasped and looked at Edmund, who looked relieved beyond words. Then the Witch spoke again, saying, "How do I know your promise will be kept?" Aslan roared loudly and the Witch nearly ran for her life. The crowd began to cheer, and everyone started congratulating Edmund and telling him how glad they were his life was spared. In the midst of all the joy and excitement, however, I caught a glimpse of Aslan, who looked very disconsolate and padded back into his tent. The coldness I felt earlier returned, replacing all my exuberance at Edmund's life being spared. What had Aslan done to protect my little brother?

**Thank You All So Much For Reading! If you liked it please review, and if you have any interesting ideas please message me.**

**XOXO,**

**M**


	8. The Lion

**Thank You All For Coming Back and Reading More, Enjoy.**

**XOXO,**

**M**

**The Six**

**Chapter 8**

**Emily's POV**

I got ready for bed, half-engaging in Susan and Lucy's chatter. I slipped out of my dress and into my nightgown, feeling more and more bothered by the look I'd seen on Aslan's face. I knew that he'd done something drastic to save Edmund's life, and I feared the worst. Slowly, I climbed into my hammock, still sore from the amount of physical activity I had done in the past few days. Back in England, I was not used to doing so much physical activity.

I fell in and out of sleep that night. It was a warm night, and in addition to that I felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Even the air itself seemed unsettled. Finally I sat straight up in my hammock. I knew I would not sleep that night.

I climbed quietly out of my hammock and put on my dress over my nightgown and then a warm cloak over the dress. Then, grabbing my daggers, I attempted to leave the tent without waking Lucy and Susan, but I was unsuccessful. "Where are you going?" Susan said drowsily from behind me.

"I - I can't sleep," I said startled.

"Neither can I!" Lucy said, sitting straight up. Turning around, I could see that Lucy was wide awake, and Susan less so.

Just then, a dark shadow passed outside of our tent - a shadow shaped like a lion. "Oh, no," I breathed.

"What's wrong?" Susan whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered back. "I've had this horrible feeling ever since Aslan made that deal with the Witch."

"So have I," Lucy said softly. "He looked terribly sad after he made the deal."

"You saw that too?" I asked. Lucy nodded. "He must have had to offer a great deal to the Witch in order to save Edmund," I mused.

"Let's follow him and see," Susan suggested.

"Yes," I said without a moment of hesitation. "Let's go.

A few minutes later, we had followed Aslan out of the camp and were now in the forest. An eerie silence lay over the forest; the only sounds were Aslan's footsteps and our softer, more girlish steps. Aslan walked slowly, with his head hanging down and tail hardly moving. He almost looks like a prisoner going to his execution, I thought blankly, and then suddenly stopped short. What if - no. I could not think of that possibility. I began to walk quietly again, but Aslan had noticed us following him.

"What are you doing out at this hour, Daughters of Eve?" His voice was gentle, yet it sounded so tired and so... old.

"We couldn't sleep," Lucy confessed.

A moment of silence went by before Aslan spoke again. "Walk with me, Daughters of Eve."

So we walked with Aslan through the dark, silent forest. Not a word was spoken during this time, but we walked slowly, the knowledge that something dreadful was about to happen hanging over us like a dark cloud. We walked for what seemed an eternity through the moonlit trees, until finally Aslan stopped. "This is where I must go on alone," he said gravely. "Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Emily. And thank you, Lucy."

The three of us stood huddled together in the woods and watched silently as Aslan walked on alone. "We can't just leave him now," Lucy whispered.

"You're absolutely right," I agreed. "Let's keep going."

We followed him for a little while longer through the forest, and as we walked I began to hear sounds. These sounds were not the sounds of the night, however, but sounds of ugliness, sounds of shrieking and fire and metal. I shivered and decided to put my cloak on, just in case something went terribly wrong. As we came around some trees, we found the source of the noises. "I think this is the Stone Table," I whispered to Susan and Lucy as we ducked behind some bushes.

A great crowd of people were standing all around the Stone Table and though the moon was shining many of them carried torches which burned with evil-looking red flames and black smoke. But such people! Ogres with monstrous teeth, and wolves, and bull-headed people; spirits of evil trees and poisonous plants; Cruels and Hags and Incubuses, Wraiths, Horrors, Efreets, Sprites, Orknies, Wooses, and Ettins. In fact, there were all those who were on the Witch's side and whom Maugrim had summoned at her command. And right in the middle, standing on the Table, was the Witch herself.

A howl and gibber of dismay went up from the creatures when they first saw the great Lion pacing toward them, and for a moment even the Witch herself seemed to be struck with fear. Then she recovered herself and gave a wild, fierce laugh. "The fool!" she cried. "The fool has come. Bind him fast."

I held my breath, waiting for Aslan's roar and his spring upon his enemies. But it never came. Four Hags, grinning and leering, yet also (at first) hanging back and half afraid of what they had to do, had approached him. "Bind him, I say!" repeated the White Witch. The Hags made a dart at him and shrieked with triumph when they found that he made no resistance at all. Then others - evil dwarfs and apes - rushed in to help them, and between them they rolled the huge Lion over on his back and tied all his four paws together, shouting and cheering as if they had done something brave, though, had the Lion chosen, one of those paws could have been the death of them all. But he made no noise, even when the enemies, straining and tugging, pulling the cords so tight that they cut into his flesh. Then they began to drag him towards the Stone Table.

"Stop!" said the Witch. "Let him first be shaved."

Another roar of mean laughter went up from her followers as an ogre with a pair of shears came forward and squatted down by Aslan's head. Snip-snip-snip went the shears and masses of curling gold began to fall to the ground. Then the ogre stood back and we could see the face of Aslan looking all small and different without its mane. The enemies also saw the difference.

"Why, he's only a great cat after all!" cried one.

"Is that what we were afraid of?" said another.

And they surged around Aslan, jeering at him, saying things like "Puss, Puss! Poor Pussy," and "How many mice have you caught today, Cat?" and "Would you like a saucer of milk, Pussums?"

"Oh, how can they?" said Lucy, tears streaming down her cheeks. "The brutes, the brutes!" for now Aslan looked to her braver, and more beautiful, and more patient than ever.

"Muzzle him," said the Witch. And even now, as they worked about his face putting on the muzzle, one bite from his jaws would have cost two or three of them their hands. But he never moved. And this seemed to enrage all that rabble. Everyone was at him now. Those who had been afraid to come near him even after he was bound began to find their courage, and for a few minutes we could not even see Aslan - so thickly was he surrounded by the whole crowd of creatures kicking him, hitting him, spitting on him, jeering at him.

At last the rabble had had enough of this. They began to drag the bound and muzzled Lion to the Stone Table, some pulling and pushing. He was so huge that even when they got him there it took all their efforts to hoist him on to the surface of it. Then there was more tying and tightening of cords.

"The cowards! The cowards!" sobbed Susan. "Are they still afraid of him, even now?"

_When once Aslan had been tied (and tied so that he was really a mass of cords) on the flat stone, a hush fell on the crowd. Four Hags, holding four torches, stood at the corners of the Table. The Witch bared her arms and began to whet her knife. It looked odd, when the gleam of the torchlight fell on it, as if the knife were made of stone, not steel, and it was of a strange and evil shape._

_At last she drew near. She stood by Aslan's head. Her face was working and twitching with passion, but his looked up at the sky, still quiet, neither angry nor afraid, but a little sad. Then, just before she gave the blow, she stooped down and said in a quivering voice, "And now, who has won?" Fool, did you think that by all this you would save the human traitor? Now I will kill you instead of him as our pact was and so the Deep Magic will be appeased. But when you are dead what will prevent me from killing him as well? And who will take him out of my hand then? Understand that you have given me Narnia forever, you have lost your own life and you have not saved his. In that knowledge, despair, and die."_

I stared into Aslan's eyes as she raised the knife above her head, we made eye contact for only a moment. But his message was clear, prepare to fight. I quickly shut my eyes, not being able to bear watching Aslan die. Then all fell silent.

_"_The Great Cat is dead!" The Witch shouted triumphantly. Listening to the ugly, triumphant shouts from the Witch's followers, I didn't dare open my eyes yet. I couldn't quite yet bear to see Aslan lying dead on the Stone Table. "Prepare your troops for battle," the Witch said to the minotaur. He grunted and roared loudly, causing the crowd to roar and shriek and shout with him. The sounds of ugliness surrounded us for several moments and the ground shook as the Witch's followers rushed back off to their camp. I prayed that we would not be discovered, and readied myself to flee and perhaps fight in case we were.

There was silence. Complete, dead, utter silence.

I slowly raised my head and let my hands drop to my knees. Opening my eyes, I saw Susan holding Lucy protectively in her arms, and they both were weeping. "He died for Edmund," I said flatly. I could not cry - I knew I should cry, but the tears would not come. Instead, my mind was thinking about all the danger we were now in because Aslan died.

"Oh!" Lucy suddenly sat up. "I've got my cordial with me; perhaps - "

"It's too late," Susan said, looking towards the Stone Table where Aslan lay dead. "He's gone."

Lucy began to cry again. "Someone's got to tell the others," I said, laying a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"We can't just leave him here," Susan argues, wiping away her tears the best she can.

"I'll go," I said, biting my lip.

"But what if they catch you?" Susan asks worriedly.

"I can fight. Besides it isn't a long walk and the witches troops will be busy preparing for battle."

"Stay safe." Is all Lucy says as she squeezes me in a tight hug. Susan gives me a desperate look, but squeezes my hand and wished me luck.

With that I began to run through the forest, weaving through trees and hoping I would be able to find my way back to Aslan's camp - Our camp, now, I thought to myself with a rather sick feeling. I ignored this thought and ran faster, nearly tripping over roots and dead branches as I did so. Just as I thought, I could not find my way out of the forest, I saw the edge of the meadow and some red and gold tents in the distance. I burst out of the forest, now running through the tall grass and up towards the hill where the camp lay. I quietly hurried through camp and into the boys tent. All three boys were sleeping peacefully in their hammocks, and I almost hated to wake them. But wake them I did.

"Peter, Jack, Edmund, wake up, something terrible happened!" I said in a rather loud voice.

Peter woke up first and sat straight up, drawing his sword. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me, Em," I said.

Edmund by this point had also woken up. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm so sorry I had to wake you, but something terrible has happened," I said gravely. I suddenly felt myself about to cry and choked back tears. "It's Aslan. He's - he's dead. The Witch... she killed him, she killed him, and I couldn't look and..." With that I began to weep, the tears coming at last.

Peter was out of his hammock in a flash and held me close to him in his strong arms. "Oh, Em," he said somberly. "You - you saw the Witch kill him?"

"Yes," I sobbed. "So did Susan and Lucy; they're with Aslan's body now."

"By themselves?" Jack asked worriedly.

"They'll be all right, the Witch took all her followers with her. But, oh, she killed him on the Stone Table instead of Edmund. That was the deal they made, and now - now they're gathering their army to fight us and what are we going to do?" I gripped Peter's shirt and wept into it, unable to control my crying at this point.

Peter rubbed one hand over my back. "We're going to fight back, Emily; that's what we're going to do," he said firmly. "We're going to fight back for Aslan."

I nodded, still crying. "For Aslan," I hiccuped.

"Edmund, get Oreius and tell him what happened. We've got to plan this battle, now." Jack looked as if he had aged years within the past few minutes as he spoke.

"Right," Edmund said, and rushed out of the tent.

"Emily, I don't want you to fight in this battle," Peter began,

"I really don't care what you want." I shuddered, "Aslan told us that we were to fight together. All Three of us at least."

As we stopped outside Aslan's tent, Edmund came near, "She's right,'' he said as he leaned against the map table which still stood outside after they had been planning on the last day. "He's gone."

"Then you'll have to lead us,'' Jack told Peter. The way he said it made it sound nearly as easy as telling it. "There's an army out there, and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't" Peter whispered and I swallowed when I saw the hopeless look on his face.

"Aslan believed you could", Edmund replied with such certain in his voice that I had to look at him. "And so do I."

"We all do," I commented, "Besides, your not in this battle alone. We are all going into this together."

Peter also looked at Edmund, and for some seconds everything was silence and no one moved. Then a small smile appeared on Peter's lips and he turned to the table. I knew that those words from Edmund meant more than what I had said.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire,'' Oreius reminded us, though he glanced at Pete and Jack as he said it. "What are your orders?"

Peter turned and began walking with Oreius toward the weaponry station. They talked in hushed tone, obviously in deep thought.

Jack didn't answer, but turned to me. "Emily, there is one thing I want you to promise me." I bit my lower lip and met his eyes. "I want you to stay here during the battle, and if we don't return… get Susan and Lucy, go home, make up a story about how we died and why you were the only ones remaining."

I swallowed. "Jack,'' I said, and my voice was shaking. "That's the only thing I can't promise you."

His eyes were filled with concern and despair. "Please", he begged and took my hands. "Please, do it for me."

"No!" I cried and moved away from him. "I won't promise that, I just can't!"

"Em-"

"No! You have two choices, I said. I really didn't like what I was going to say. "One; you can take me with you and place me somewhere in your midst. Two; you can link me to a rock and I'll hate you forever." I stared at him with tears in my eyes. "It's your choice."

In frustration he punched the table.

"You know I can't do either!" he nearly shouted, and to my big surprise his eyes watered. "Emily, why don't you understand that I just want to protect you because I love you?"

"I do understand that, but you can't choose my destiny for me. I'm old enough to take my own decisions."

"But if I take you with and you-" Before he could finish the sentence I closed the distance I had made between us, yanked his head down to me and kissed him.

"Do never finish that sentence,'' I whispered when I let go of him. "Don't even think about it, 'cause you don't know who'll hear your thoughts."

He laid his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug where he leaned his head on the top of mine. We stood like that for a while, but then he pulled away.

"Fine", he whispered. "I will take you with, but promise me at least this: If Peter and I don't manage it, then take Susan, Lucy and Edmund strait home."

I sighed and nodded. "At least I can promise you that, but never think about it again before it happens. That's what you have to promise me."

He gave me a weak smile. "I promise."

Then we hear a snort come from behind us, "Finally, the two of you have been keeping secrets for so long," Edmund said smirking, "You do realize we all knew the two of you were together months ago, right? Well all of us but Peter of course, he's just dull when it comes to you Em."

"If you mutter a word about this to Peter, I swear-" I began

"Don't worry, even if I told Peter he wouldn't believe me. He just thinks your so innocent." He says his smirk only growing in size. With that he turns and walks away, leaving a deliriously happy Jack standing beside me giggling.

**Thank You So Much For Reading! Please like and review, updates will be coming soon I promise.**

**XOXO,**

**M**

**PS. Anything in Italics is taken directly from the C. S. Lewis novel, I really can't think of any better way of writing Aslan's death.**


	9. The Battle

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

XOXO,

M

The Six

Chapter 9

Emily's POV

We had spent the early hours of the morning preparing for battle, readying troops, and creating attack strategies. Now it was noon and I was standing at the peak of our army, with Peter on my left and Jack on my right. Peter was riding upon a white unicorn, whose magic is supposed to aid him in battle. I was mounted on a large black pegasus mare named Nilsa , whose name meant defender and champion. I met her at the stables, she had told me of her homeland before the witches reign and how beautiful Narnia is in summer. When Jack saw me speaking with her he practically demanded I ride her into battle, saying she would be our good luck charm.I think he wanted me to ride her so that if the battle was to go badly I could quickly escape. Next to me Jack was riding a unicorn similar to Peter's but instead gray and speckled.

I smiled as I remembered the conversation where he had convinced me that I was to be in the center of Peter and Jack throughout the battle. They had told me I gave hope to the army, and that I should lead them.

Suddenly a screech pierced the air and I glanced up at the gryphon who came towards us. Peter had sent him to find out how close and huge the army we had to fight, was.

The gryphon landed in front of us and we all looked at him.

"They come, you highness's,'' he said to us, "in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle", Oreius said from Peter's other side, but I thought that was just as much to convince himself, as to convince the rest of us.

"No", Peter agreed, "but I bet they help."

Right then there was nothing I wished more that for Peter to pull me into an embrace. He was pale and looked cold, but I didn't get much time to think about it, 'cause right then the ground under us began to tremble, and still far away we could hear the army approach. Then, over the hill on the other side of the field, one single black minotaur appeared. He roared and lifted his axe over his head. The rest of the army came up behind him and continued until he stood in the middle.

The White Witch stood next to the minotaur, in a chariot pulled by two polar bears. I swallowed and wished it could all just vanish. If that had happened before Dad went to the war or before we evacuated – though we probably wouldn't have found Narnia at all, then I would never had been there, between Peter and Jack, staring at an army much bigger than our own.

That was the first time I thought about the idea that I could die. I pushed it as far away as possible, but it was hard.

Beside me Jack turned to look up at the cliff behind us where Edmund stood with the archers. When he had turned back, his eyes met mine. I guessed he could see the fear in my eyes, because suddenly all fear disappeared from his face and it was filled by a warm smile.

"We'll get through this. We'll return to London with Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund, and maybe... maybe we'll get a life there... together."

I smiled when he said the last. I hadn't thought that our relationship could become something more, something bigger, something like a family.

"We'll get through this,'' I replied and his smile grew wider in some seconds, and when he turned to look at the army, his smile disappeared. He removed his sword from its sheath and lifted it. Behind us horns were blown and the sound of battle cry, shouting and shaking of weapons rose behind us.

I quickly checked my weapons, I had my daggers settled at each of my hips the bracelets secured around my wrists. My quiver was secured on my back and I had my bow in one hand. I then thought to my box of charms, I had all of the items secured at my waist in a small bag, I had realized this morning when I was dressing that my mint gem would glow whenever it was near my bracelets, and that when I was holding it the magic in my bracelets would not work. When I brought this up to the boys Edmund came up with a plan to disarm the witch. Peter Jack and I were all to get as close to the witch as possible, I would use the gem to block the witches power while Peter and Jack fought her.

My mind snapped to attention when I heard a deep roar. From the other side of the field, the black minotaur, Otmin I think he was named, gave the signal to the army to attack. The army moved forward with a speed I hadn't imagined. The ground shook under us as they approached, and suddenly I remembered the time in the bomb-cellar back in Finchley.

Jack held his arms around me and his mother, Peter holding Lucy in his lap tightly, while Mrs. Pevensie held Edmund and Susan.

"Shhh", the oldest of the boys whispered. "It's going to be okay. We're safe down here."

I swallowed. On the battlefield there was no place to hide like that. The time of hiding had passed. Now it was our turn to try to make some peace in the world, or at least in this world.

Beside me Peter and Jack waited as the Witch's army moved closer. We all knew that we had to wait until exactly the right time if the first plan should work. Peter swept his sword through the air, and the gryphons on the cliff behind Edmund, took flight with rocks clenched in their feet. The gryphon in front of us rose to join them, or lead them, I wasn't sure.

The first rock dropped, and a bunch of minotaurs flew into the air. Many were injured or killed, but then the dwarves began to shoot arrows at the gryphons, while harpies attacked them in midair. The gryphons turned in retreat, and those who were remaining of the Witch's first wave of soldiers continued. I wondered if they cared about the death around them.

Again Peter's eyes met mine. "I'm with you. No one will be allowed to touch you as long as I have something I have something to say about it," He told me. I nodded and turned to face forward once again.

"Are you with me?" I asked them both

"To the death", they replied.

We all thrusted our weapons into the air and bellowed, "FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!"

I notched an arrow . I didn't like it, but I had to spear the magic in my daggers until later if I by accident would meet the White Witch on my own.

Nilsa reared up, and once she was back on all fours, we galloped forward and began the Battle of Beruna. I took one last deep breath prepared to fight. I could feel the presence of Peter and Jack next to me.

The rest of the army followed right behind, and in the shape of an arrow we charged toward the opposite army. The centaurs in the front lines lowered their spears and pointed them at the army we soon would collide with. The cheetahs were the fastest, and in top speed they passed all of us.

For a moment everything became silent and the world slowed down around me. I could hear nothing but my own heartbeat which filled my ears. Then the cheetahs collided with the snow tigers and the sounds around me washed over me like a wave.

A minotaur appeared at my right side, and my arrow flew at him. He was the first of a dozen who fell. The stink of blood and death filled the air. I hated what I was doing. Why hadn't I just stayed in the camp, just like the boys wanted?

Something in the shape of a firing bird flew in front of my and made a stripe of fire over the field, right in front of the Witch's army.

Under me, Nilsa stopped and stared at the flames.

"Look, Your Highness! It worked!" she exclaimed. I didn't answer, 'cause I was to busy looking for Peter. When I finally located him, I made Nilsa hurry over to him.

"Peter, I have a bad feeling,'' I told him as I came up at his side. He nodded, just as a circle of blue magical, ice made the fire run out.

In a few seconds, I stared at the White Witch who came towards us in her chariot pulled by the two polar bears.

"Plan B?" I asked Peter with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"I think so", he replied. "PULL BACK TO THE ROCKS!"

The army turned as the message passed every faun, centaur and talking animals. Together with Peter and Jack on their respective steeds, Nilsa and I made our way in between the rocks where we had placed archers. There we would have a possibility to take the army out once and for all.

I stopped and turned to look for Peter. He was the last who came into the cleft.

The archers on each side of the cleft send their arrows down at the army who followed right behind Peter with the White Witch like one of the first.

Up at the cliffs I could see that many of the archers had to fight against dwarves who had climbed up. One of the dwarves took up a bow and shot an arrow. It hit the white unicorn Peter was riding. He fell off it and slammed into the ground.

Before I could do anything, a rhinoceros began its way toward the army approaching Peter. Orieous passed me and followed the grey animal. I saw Peter who got to his feet and shouted that they should stop, but they didn't.

I watched in horror as the rhinoceros fell to the ground, and then Oreius who jumped over it. He was attacked by a minotaur, but managed to kill it. Then he charged toward the Witch.

"Oreius! No!" I shouted, but he didn't hear me. The Witch turned him into stone and pushed him to the ground where he ended up laying.

My attention moved back to Peter who was attacked by no less than three minotaurs and a dwarf at the same time. "Let's go", I said to Jack who had been watching the same occurrence as I.

I lifted my bow as Nilsa galloped toward the minotaurs who stood around Peter. On the way I spotted a spear which was within my reach. I took it and drew it through one of the three minotaurs. Then Jack killed the second while Peter took the last. When the dwarf saw me, he began to run, but didn't reach far before Peter killed him.

Peter didn't get much time to thank me, because a snow tiger had decided to attack Nilsa. I let out a scream of surprise and anger as I was pushed off. I got to my feet and threw a dagger at the tiger. It roared and hit me with its paw. I didn't feel the blood which began to stream down my face.

"Emily!" I heard Peter shout as the tiger fell dead to the ground. "Take Edmund, find the girls and go home!"

"I can get Edmund out of here, but then I'm coming back!" I replied as I killed another enemy. "Nilsa, your hurt!" I say, looking down at the large gash on her shoulder as I dismount. "Go, fly back to camp and find a healer. Then try and find my sisters."

To my surprise the pegasus bowed her head before she flew away. I moved closer to Jack.

"Emily, please!" he pleaded and turned to me. He had lost his helmet, and his hair was in a terrible mess. Somehow it suited him.

"No, you said I could go with you, and you're not dead yet! I promised to leave if you died," I reminded him. After a few seconds he nodded.

"Fine, then. Take Edmund away from here, and then go and die if you want to." Before he could go and attack another enemy, I yanked his head down to mine and gave him a quick kiss. Then I turned and ran toward Edmund.

"Come on!" I shouted to him and pulled him away from the battle. "I have to get you away before I continue!"

"If you're going to stay, then I will too!" He argued and tried to get free from me. Mr. Beaver appeared on the other side of him, just as we spotted the Witch.

She left a trail of statues behind her as she made her way toward Peter. She was right under the cliff we were standing on.

"They aren't Kings yet", Edmund shouted as he ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped.

"No!" I cried and ran after him. I stopped and stared at him as he met the Witch.

She turned to Edmund with a smile on her face. Edmund lifted his sword, but instead of attacking her he brought it down upon her wand which shattered in two. I felt the magic of her wand release, and I knew immediately what she would do. I reached for my dagger and released it toward her, but I was a fraction of a second late. It had already happened, I watched as her wand went through Edmunds armor and into his gut. He began to fall to the ground, and everything was in slow motion.

My eyes met hers and I lifted my bow. "Your Dead," I whispered, as I released all the power within myself and let the arrow fly. Through the fog in my mind I saw the witch fall, not from my arrow, but by Aslan's paw. I saw Jack scream my name, and Aslan's new army appear alongside Susan and Lucy.

We Won.

I turned and saw Edmund on the ground, gasping for breath. We all rushed to him, with Peter getting there first and myself shortly after him. I knelt down and placed his head in my lap, struggling to undo the clasp on his helmet. The moment it is undone the rest are all by my side and Lucy is undoing her Cordial. A single drop in Edmunds mouth and his breathing steadies. It takes him a moment to recuperate and then we are all hugging and kissing joyously. We all slowly pulled apart, and watched as Aslan approached as a Stone Satyr nearby.

He gently blew on the statue and it melted away from its stone state. Lucy then picked up her cordial looking at it thoughtfully for a moment before running off with aslan to heal our troops.

Once all were healed we gathered our weapons and began walking back to camp. My siblings all walked in front of Jack and I with Aslan, chatting and asking questions about his death and resurrection. Jack and I hung behind, walking in silence holding hands. As we reached the edge of camp Jack stopped me, grabbed around my waist and held me for a moment. So I finally let myself feel all of the emotions from the past week, knowing so much had changed. He held me as I cried, and when I finally caught my breath he tilted my chin up, wiped my tears, and kissed me.

"What in the Bloody Hell!" Is all I hear a moment into the kiss, Jack and I break apart awkwardly to see Peter standing a few feet away. In a flash Peter is on top of Jack, pinning him to the ground; and I see Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all standing laughing their arses off at the tumult going on next to me.

I turn back to Peter who is throwing wild punches a Jack, missing often, but not always. I then notice that Jack isn't doing anything to defend himself, but is simply trying to avoid the punches.

"Peter, would you get off of him dammit. He didn't do anything wrong." I yell, though I'm not heard by my wild brother or boyfriend. So I resort to my last choice, and begin throwing small rocks at Peter. Which of course only causes Edmund to fall on the ground laughing. It isn't until one hits Peter square in the back of the head that he finally stops. He stands up and looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"What did he do to you!" He asks demandingly, "Has he hurt you?"

"No, of course not. Peter I love him! Dammit, we've been dating for months, and your the only one to blind to see it." I retort, the moment I say so he portrays hurt in his eyes.

"I would never hurt Emily, you know that Peter. I love her, I only want the best for her. I just hope that's me." Jack says butting into the thoughts Peter and I are sharing.

"I wanted to tell you Peter, you just had so much on your plate. With the war, missing dad, taking care of us all. I would have told you when we arrived here, but it was so crazy, fighting battles, attempted murders and all. I just didn't want to put more stress on you." I cry out, before bursting into tears once again; and running into Jacks arms.

"Plus we were a little afraid you would react the way you did." Jack adds, holding me tighter.

"I'm sorry Em, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm happy for you, you need the joy in your life." Peter finally replies. After he does so I switch from hugging Jack to hugging Peter, and I finally feel at peace with my life.

Thank You All So Much For Reading. I hope you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

XOXO,

M


End file.
